


Event

by Aredriseth



Category: Love Stage!! & Back Stage!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredriseth/pseuds/Aredriseth





	Event

Izumi doesn't need the glamour or the bling bling I'd the entertainment world. He doesn't even like it. He isn't all too happy about all the events he has to attend now that he got into the show biz though.

There are too many people that he doesn't know and has no idea how to interact with; the problem wasn't that they were famous as Izumi himself grew up in a house full of celebrities, it was that none of them were 18 or interested in manga, or anything else that he liked. They were rich and powerful and apparently talking about new yachts, business ventures and there latest flame. Nothing he could talk with them about.

Another thing that he didn't like was the etiquette. The list of rules to follow as enormous and he was losing track of proper behavior at such social cycles. A problem he had was that most of the rules had no plausible explanation.

There were paparazzi there, media everywhere. And he was already scared enough of them after they ran after him as if they were professional soccer players when it was found out that he was going to be the star of a new drama as the main character lover.

But, there was Ryouma to ease his nerves. Making his heart flutter and the hell worth it.


End file.
